Thanksgiving Eve
by forever fan
Summary: Like his brother, the Professor has a lesson to learn. Part of a holiday series of stories. It may help to read the stories in order.


**Title: Thanksgiving Eve**

**Author: Forever Fan**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: The Conversion of Brother Ben**

**Category: Romance/Vignette**

**Disclaimer: This property belongs to David Gerber Productions and FOX Television.**

**I make no profit and intend no infringement. **

**Summary: Like his brother, the Professor has a lesson to learn. Part of a holiday series of stories. It may help to read the stories in order. **

**Feedback: Yes, please**

The slight snoring from the next bed was keeping Harold Everett awake. Actually, it was his excuse for what had been keeping him awake for nearly the last three weeks. He loved his brother, he really did, but bunking together like teenagers and the constant togetherness was beginning to wear on his nerves. That was at least part of the problem.

After Ben had shown up and had his epiphany regarding his hard-headed business dealings and money making obsession with the bottom line, he had come to realize the importance of love and family. Ben's well intentioned attempt to aid him in being appointed head to the mathematics department by buying Clinton University a building had been met with his own very angry response. The Professor had told his brother he was buying his way through life and even buying love. That comment came on the heels of Ben's break-up with his long term girlfriend Maggie, and had been eye-opening for him. The strong principles and family values he, Ben and their eldest brother Bob had been raised with resurfaced with a vengeance for his brother, and he threw himself into family life with the same enthusiasm he had previously applied to the corporate world.

Ben was thoroughly enjoying spending time with him and the kids. He was playing tennis, baseball or basketball everyday with them, and showed up for every family breakfast and dinner. Evenings they all played board games or watched television together. Ben helped the children with their homework and often kept the Professor up late with family reminiscences. He made irregular but frequent stops on campus to have lunch with him – even consenting to eat in the faculty cafeteria! And weekends consisted of spending all day on the driving range or taking outings with the kids…the Professor's golf game was improving, but his libido was suffering. Not that he would allow Ben or the kids to know _that _– at least he didn't think they were aware of his frustrations.

Since the events at the Halloween party and afterwards, when the long simmering attraction he had for Nanny had finally been expressed, most of his efforts to continue their relationship on its new path seemed hindered at every attempt. Only the week between Halloween and Ben's arrival had they managed to steal a few private moments, but the too brief kisses and gentle caresses weren't nearly enough to satisfy him. In fact, thinking of those kisses now, and thinking of them repeatedly over the past three weeks was why sleep continued to evade him. He sighed. The alarm clock on the bedside table read eleven-thirty and it would be another long night. Glancing at Ben in the darkness, the Professor knew turning on a lamp would probably wake him, and another brotherly late night talk wasn't what he needed.

The night Ben had arrived he had confided to him that he didn't understand ladies, and the Professor had agreed. What Ben didn't know was that he had been thinking about Nanny and how she was the most enigmatic woman he had ever known. He never knew what she was thinking and could never figure out the way her mind worked. He even wondered if the obstructions in the way of their growing intimacy were merely due to the circumstances of his brother's visit, or if they were somehow her doing. He shook his head at his own foolishness; it was just a coincidence, wasn't it? Then he thought of Ben's call announcing his arrival and how it had come just moments after he had been discussing his brother with Nanny. He had even asked her then why his "coincidences were more coincidental" than anybody else's and she had shrugged innocently.

Suddenly his blankets felt confining and he pushed them back and swung his feet to the floor. Feeling around for his robe and slippers, he donned them and quietly made his way out the bedroom door. Once in the hallway, he sighed again. He heard an echoing sigh. Startled, he realized it came from Waldo. The dog was asleep at his post in front of the boys' door. The Professor grimaced. It seemed everyone could sleep but him. Maybe a glass of milk and a boring book would help him relax – or if that failed, there was always unfinished paperwork in the den.

He noticed an unexpected but delicious aroma coming from downstairs. Nanny was baking – but at this hour? Maybe she couldn't sleep either. Realizing this was a rare opportunity to see her alone he smiled and headed down the stairs.

"Good Evening, Professor." Nanny's back was to him as he entered the kitchen. He had thought his approach was stealthy, but should have known better than to try to surprise her.

"You're baking? Now?" He asked as he crossed the room. She was removing something tasty from the stovetop and the spicy scent of cinnamon and apples nearly set his stomach to growling.

She nodded as she spooned the hot mixture into a pie crust she had already prepared. "Mr. Everett mentioned he liked apple pie, so in addition to the pumpkin," Nanny gestured with her spoon to the pie cooling on the counter, "I thought he might enjoy his favorite desert tomorrow."

"That was very considerate of you," the Professor said, smiling, "and very generous of you to give up sleep to make Ben an apple pie."

"Well, it is Thanksgiving." She moved to the sink to set the empty sticky pot to soak. Turning back to him she returned his smile. "And I wasn't able to sleep."

"Too much to do, or too much on your mind?" he asked. She was still neatly dressed in a blouse and skirt, so he doubted she had even tried to sleep tonight. He watched her surreptitiously as she fussed with the pie. A bowl full of breadcrumb stuffing and chopped vegetables on the cutting board were also set out on the counter. And a fragrant cherry pie filling in a small pan sat next to another empty pie crust. Eyebrow raised he reached into the pan to steal a cherry and was met with a light smack on the back of his hand.

Popping the dripping cherry into his mouth, he grinned. "You're making my favorite pie too."

Shaking her head, Nanny frowned at him with mock annoyance. "At times you behave just like a little boy." Preoccupied with pouring the contents of the pan into the pie crust she smiled again. "Of course I am making your favorite pie."

He moved behind her and bent his head to speak softly into her ear, "You spoil me, Phoebe." He only used her first name when he was certain they wouldn't be overheard.

"I try to." She sighed then picked up both pies and turned towards the oven.

The Professor reached for the oven door handle and she nodded her thanks as he opened the door. He watched as she placed the pans on the wire racks and her smooth cheeks flushed a pretty pink from the short blast of heat. He felt the color rise in his face also.

"You do so much for this family," he said gently. "Do you have any idea how much we appreciate you?"

"Yes," Nanny replied honestly. Straightening she closed the oven door and set the timer.

"Maybe you do too much." The Professor gestured at the food laid out on the countertop. "It's late. Just because Thanksgiving is tomorrow doesn't mean you should be losing sleep doing all of this extra work."

The blue of her eyes seemed more intense with her cheeks blushed deeply pink. "That isn't why I couldn't sleep. It is Thanksgiving Eve, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we don't celebrate is as…ah," he caught her meaning. He was surprised she had thought about it, but she always did keep him guessing. Another smiled bloomed as he said, "You are right. Wait right here."

The Professor left the kitchen and returned from the den with a small white and gold package. Holding it so she could see the printing on the front of the bag he saw her smile and her flush turned darker.

"My favorite candies."

"Did you think I'd forget?" The corners of his eyes crinkled.

"Well," Nanny accepted the gift he presented. "I thought you had forgotten tonight was the eve of a holiday. Or that perhaps you had put it all out of your mind."

"Never." He said firmly. Then he stepped closer to her. "I know it seems like a long time – it feels like forever to me – but I couldn't forget."

Looking up into the depths of his sea blue eyes she seemed genuinely touched. "And you brought me candy."

"Like a schoolboy." Grinning he glanced at the clock on the stove. "It's almost midnight."

She opened the bag and removed a chocolate and handed it to him. He shook his head.

"You first," then he added, "as long as you share." The Professor's gaze dropped to her lips as she put the candy into her mouth.

Nanny closed her eyes briefly as the chocolate melted and the crème de cassis spread across her tongue. Humming a little in appreciation of the rich taste she met his eyes again and placed her arms around his neck. Offering her mouth to him, she whispered:

"My mother always taught me to share."

"A wonderful lesson," he murmured just as the mantle clock chimes sounded through the house. Her breath tasted sweet and the black current flavor flooding his mouth was warm. Urging her nearer, he bandied his arms across her back and the close contact of their bodies caused them both to tremble.

The chimes stopped as he glided his lips to her ear. In a hushed voice he said: "And now I'm quivering like a schoolboy."

"Oh no," she protested breathlessly, "never like a boy."

The Professor kissed her neck and in his low voice continued, "I'm sorry it's been so long – I've wanted…"

"I know." Her fingers caressed his shoulders. "It couldn't be helped. Your brother…"

"…has a lousy sense of timing." Lips on hers again, he slowly backed her up until she was against the counter. His hands slipped to her waist, his thumbs gently stroking her ribcage. The candy and liqueur had faded and he could taste her unique sweetness now – and it was spreading through him along with a thrumming heat. Aware he was wearing only a robe and light pajamas he slowly pulled away.

Nanny's face was still rosy as she smiled at him shyly.

"Perhaps your brother's long visit is opportune," she told him with a tremor in her voice. "Three weeks of kisses like these…"

"We would always be drunk from all of the candy," he teased and his smile matched hers. Leaning in to kiss her again he amended, "Well, not just from the candy."

She avoided his lips and pressed her cheek to his instead. Seeing all of the food still out in the kitchen she said, "I should be putting everything away soon. There is a lot to do tomorrow. We don't have a holiday quite like this in England…all of this food…"

"Americans enjoy making gluttons of themselves." The Professor gave a soft chuckle. "It's our greedy nature." Pressing her close again his hands squeezed her trim waist. "Haven't you noticed that?"

"I've noticed you have a very – insatiable – nature." Nanny spoke sternly but shifted gently against his chest. He let out a shaky sigh.

Rubbing his nose against her cheek he inhaled the trace of her familiar lavender fragrance. "I'm like Ben: a man of action. I see something I want and I grab it. Besides, you're the one with the ravenous appetite for chocolate." His mouth lightly nipped at her jaw as he moved on to kiss her throat.

"I'm only…ravenous…" She barely managed to whisper as his lips distracted her, "…for the best."

"Hmmm," he moaned as he planted baby kisses against her skin. "I'll keep that in mind."

Devouring her tender lips again the Professor felt like a starving man. Here in his abundant and warm kitchen, surrounded by homey smells and savory food, he was only content feasting on her sweet mouth. He knew the lavishness of his table could never satisfy this powerful hunger, and he began to wonder if he could live on her kisses alone.

The oven timer buzzed and he groaned. Reluctantly releasing her he grumbled, "Talk about lousy timing."

Nanny's eyes looked slightly clouded as she tried to smile. Opening the oven door, she displayed two perfect but undercooked pies to him. Clearly the timer had gone off way too soon, whether her error or a strategically planned interruption he couldn't tell.

"They could use a little more time," she said closing the door and resetting the timer. Pausing she turned back to him, met his gaze then lowered her eyes. "Maybe we could use some more time too?"

The Professor tried not to sigh. He felt as if they had lost so much time already – not merely the last three weeks but the entire previous two years she had been in his life. Yet somehow he knew she was right. This overwhelming feeling he had for her…maybe he should just be grateful for what they had and the direction they were headed. Maybe he should try not to be too greedy where she was concerned. But he wanted everything with her, and wanted it now. He wanted to give her everything – to make her happy – but as he had told Ben when he claimed to have given Maggie everything: "Sometimes everything isn't very much if everything isn't the right everything." And he wanted to give Phoebe what she wanted and needed, not only what he wanted to give. So if he had to develop patience and wait for her to share that with him – despite her evasive and elusive character - he'd have to learn how to do just that.

Now he did sigh. "You're right. I already have an abundance of riches, the kids, my brothers – you." She looked up at him and smiled her bright smile at him now. "And there is time."

Their gaze held in the silence for a moment before Nanny nodded. "Now," she admonished in a brisk tone, "get out of this kitchen and allow me to organize everything my way." Her hand on his arm, she steered him towards the door.

"You're sure I can't help?" He allowed himself to be ushered out of the room but was still hesitant to leave her.

Giving him a doubtful look she remarked, "You are much more of a distraction than assistance at this hour of the morning." Softening her look she gently added, "It's a long family day tomorrow and I'm happy to be sharing it with you – all of you. I want to make the day special."

"You always do," the Professor leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I'll make a deal with you. Ben and I will do all of the cleaning up tomorrow."

"For that I will be very thankful," she said laughing. "Although I don't know how appreciative your brother will be."

"He owes us," he said with a grimace.

Smiling coyly she placed a lingering kiss on his lips. He longed to continue the contact, but let reason prevail and pulled away.

"See you in the morning," he whispered and touched her hand gently.

"Bright and early," Nanny said with her usual domestic authority and turned back to her duties.

Heading back to his bedroom the Professor climbed the stairs deep in thought. He did have many things – many people – in his life to be grateful for, and this holiday, this time of year was all about gratitude and counting blessings. While in the running for the department head position he had told Ben that there were lots of things he wanted that he didn't get – and it was true that he had had his share of disappointments and sadness in his life. But he also had appreciation for what he did have, and had the patience to wait for what was truly important in his life.

His bedroom was still dark when he returned and he didn't turn on a light as he closed the door behind him. Discarding his robe at the foot of the bed, he kicked off his slippers and climbed back under the covers as silently as he could.

"Hal?" he heard his brother in the darkness.

He winced. "Sorry Ben. I didn't mean to wake you."

Bedclothes rustled as Ben turned to face him from the other bed in the room. "I wasn't really asleep. I thought I was hungry but it turns out it was just the aroma of baking that made my mouth water. Is that really apple pie I smell?"

"Yes," the Professor acknowledged. He really didn't want to encourage a conversation.

"Great! That Nanny really is marvelous! She takes care of your family like…" He paused then changed the subject. "You know, I've been thinking that when I leave in a few days I'm going to contact Maggie and see if she wants to talk. Maybe we can reconcile or at least come to some sort of understanding. I'd hate to give up all that we've been to each other over the past two years."

He smiled to himself. "That's great, Ben."

"I don't know where things might go, but I have to try, you know?"

"Yeah Ben, I know."

Quietly Ben said, "You've always been the lucky one with love, Hal."

He turned his head towards his brother, but didn't respond. Neither spoke for a long moment before Ben broke the silence.

"I don't know why you have twin beds in your room, brother. After Mary died I remember you'd bought yourself a nice, double bed. I'll help you move these beds out before I leave, it seems like it might be time to put that big bed back up here."

Puzzled, the Professor didn't ask why Ben mentioned the bed. However, he had begun to recognize that maybe, sometime in the near future, there might be a need for a double bed in this room permanently. Like his brother, his own epiphany had come in not just understanding the value of love and home and family, but in the depth of meaning and the depth of love those values bring. He'd had real love once before in his life, and knew he was ready, really ready, to give and to receive true love once again.

"Ah, that would be great, Ben. I'd appreciate it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hal."

Settling in to try to sleep, the Professor realized he was sorry to see Ben go, but glad he had come. He was glad they were both experiencing, for what felt like the first time, a real Thanksgiving. He thought about the warmth in the kitchen tonight and in particular the woman who made his kitchen, his home, so warm and so inviting. Then he thought about her in his arms and the desire of their kisses and knew his brother was right: he was lucky in love. And he was also very happy for the opportunity to once again give what he was so thankful for receiving.


End file.
